Nasal respiratory devices have been well-described in the following US patent applications, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,640, titled “NASAL RESPIRATORY DEVICES”, filed Dec. 8, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,339, titled “RESPIRATORY DEVICES”, filed Dec. 8, 2005; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,362, titled “METHODS OF TREATING RESPIRATORY DISORDERS”, filed Dec. 8, 2005.
These patent applications generally describe nasal respiratory devices and methods for treating a variety of medical conditions through the use of such devices. These medical conditions include, but are not limited to, snoring, sleep apnea (obstructive, central, complex and mixed), Cheyne Stokes breathing, UARS, COPD, hypertension, asthma, GERD, heart failure, and other respiratory and sleep conditions. Such nasal respiratory devices may passively induce positive end-expiratory pressure (“PEEP”) or expiratory positive airway pressure (“EPAP”), and are adapted to be removably secured in communication with a nasal cavity. These devices act passively because they do not actively apply positive airflow, but instead regulate the subject's normal breathing, typically using one or more valves to inhibit expiration more than inspiration.
For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/759,916 describes passive nasal devices such as that shown in FIG. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is a back view of one example of a nasal device formed into a flexible, somewhat “flat” configuration, so that it may be applied over (and/or partially within) a subjects nostril. This example is a layered nasal device, because it may be formed of layers, as shown in FIG. 1B. The device typically includes a holdfast layer 101 and an airflow resistor 103. The reverse side of the device shown in FIG. 1A includes an adhesive material (not visible) that may be covered by a protective covering. The protective covering (which may also be referred to as a protective liner) can be removed to expose the adhesive before application of the device. Thus, the holdfast layer of the device secures it to the subject. This holdfast layer may itself be layered (formed of layers), and may include an adhesive substrate (e.g., a backing layer). FIG. 1B shows an exploded view of the device of FIG. 1A, illustrating the layers of the device, including the adhesive holdfast 101 layer, the airflow resistor layer (comprising the flap valve 107 layer and flap valve limiter 109 layer), and an adhesive ring 111 that may help attach the flap valve and flap valve limiter to the adhesive holdfast.
The layered adhesive nasal devices previously described may be used in communication with one nostril (“single nostril” devices) or both nostrils (“whole-nose” devices). Whole-nose nasal device may be particularly useful, at least because they may be easily applied, have highly predictable expiratory and inspiratory resistances, and are less likely to be affected by nasal cycling, a phenomena in which vasculature in each nasal passage becomes more engorged and then less engorged, leading to variations in each nostril's air flow. The respiratory devices described herein provide additional variations and features of whole-nose nasal devices that may be removably secured at least partly over, at least partly around and/or at least partially within a subject's nose or nostrils. It would be beneficial to provide additional nasal devices (and methods of manufacturing and using such devices), that may be used to passively regulate airflow through both of a subject's nostrils. Such whole-nose nasal devices are described in greater detail and shown in examples below.